Meadow, Blood, and Memories
by chanyuur
Summary: Baekhyun dan Yifan yang hidup bahagia bersama 2 anak mereka sampai suatu hari Baekhyun dikirim ke Vietnam untuk dijadikan dokter medan perang. Tapi pergi jauh dari Korea Selatan bukan berarti kabur dari kenangan, karena disana ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. krisbaek/baekyeol/chanbaek exo


**_Meadow, Blood, and Memories_**

_._

_prologue_

_._

_*) cerita ini mengambil latar tahun 57-an saat terjadinya perang vietnam, bila ada sensitif dengan topik perang author anjurkan meninggalkan laman ini :]_

_**) rated m for : mention of mpreg, not-so-explicit sex scene_

_._

_._

Suara alat makan yang berbenturan dengan piring membuat anggota keluarga yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka berhenti dan memandang si pembuat sumber suara itu dengan heran, sekaligus takut.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu. Tidak sekarang. Tidak besok. Tidak untuk kapan pun."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk dan ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Yifan. Pria yang ada didepannya memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam alat makan dengan erat.

"Yifan─"

"Baek, apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan membuang pandangannya ke arah Chansung. Bocah laki-laki berumur 2 tahun itu sedang menunggu ibunya untuk kembali menyuapinya sambil merengek pelan.

Di kursi seberang, Yihyun, kakak Chansung, sedang memperhatikan orang tuanya berdebat walau pun ia kelihatan tidak mengerti apa yang kedua orang dewasa itu katakan. Ia juga tidak menyentuh makanannya karena merasa kehilangan selera makan setelah mendengar nada bicara ayahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul pada Yihyun lalu membelai kepala anak pertamanya, "Ayo, teruskan makanmu, Yi." Katanya lembut seakan meyakinkan Yihyun bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara Yifan dan dirinya.

Yifan sendiri hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa menyentuh kembali makanannya.

"Baekhyun, kau seharusnya tahu seperti apa jawabanku bahkan sebelum kau bertanya, 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha membuat nada suaranya setenang mungkin.

Yifan menunggu Baekhyun membalasnya tapi laki-laki kecil bermata sendu itu hanya memandangnya balik tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membicarakan ini didepan anak-anak kita." Kata Yifan lagi.

Baekhyun lalu menundukkan wajahnya kemballi dan berbisik, "Maaf."

Yifan memijat keningnya dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan makannya, "Kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti."

\

Yihyun memandang mata ibunya lekat-lekat saat ia melapisi Yihyun dengan selimut yang cukup tebal, "Umma?" bisiknya pelan.

"Hm?" Baekhyun yang sudah selesai memasang selimut pada Yihyun duduk di sisi tempat tidur anaknya sambil mengusap kepala bocah umur 5 tahun itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan appa?"

Badan Baekhyun sempat membeku sebentar, senyum yang tadi ada di wajahnya telah hilang. Ia menyesal membuka percakapan tadi dengan Yifan di ruang makan, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yi. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena... karena tadi..."

"Kau tidak harus memikirkan itu. Sekarang lupakan dan tidur, oke? Besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah."

"Tapi, Umma?"

"Ya?"

"Kau masih menyayangi Chansung dan aku, 'kan?"

Dada Baekhyun terasa dipukul ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa anaknya sendiri bertanya seperti itu? Ia merasa Chansung sedikit mengerti apa yang ia tadi bicarakan saat makan malam, "Tentu saja, Yi-ah, aku selalu menyayangimu. Umma dan appa selalu mencintai kalian berdua."

Yihyun lalu tersenyum sebelum mencium pipi Baekhyun lalu membenamkan tubuh kecilnya didalam selimut, "Selamat malam, Umma."

Baekhyun bangkit dari sana sambil mematikan saklar lampu kamar Yihyun yang berada didekat pintu, "Selamat malam, sayang, mimpi indah," katanya sebelum menutup pintu kayu itu.

"Hei."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat suaminya yang sedang bersandar ditembok, "Kau sudah menidurkan Chansung?" tanya pria kecil itu hati-hati.

Yifan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan pria kecil itu dapat melihat mata cokelat keemasan milik Yifan yang seakan pandangannya dapat menembus kepala Baekhyun, "Yah, dengan kerja keras tentu saja. Ia selalu lebih menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mungkin saat ini Yifan sedang bercanda tapi ekspresinya wajahnya tidak menunjukkan seperti itu. Ia mendekati pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu lalu mencium ujung bibirnya dengan berjinjit sebelum menepuk dadanya pelan, "Aku mau mencuci piring."

"Besok saja." Gerakan Baekhyun berhenti bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Yifan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Harus sekarang, Yifan, sebelum sisa makanannya mengkerak dan susah dibersihkan." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya, sambil berharap agar Yifan melepaskan genggamannya. Alih-alih dilepas, genggaman tangan Yifan justru makin menjadi kuat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis.

"Kubilang 'besok', Baek."

Mendengar nada bicara Yifan yang mirip seperti saat makan malam, Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali menatap sepasang manik yang menusuk itu, "Yifan─"

"Kau tidak mengerti 'kan?!" Genggaman tangan Yifan makin kuat. Baekhyun mulai merasa terpojok, suaminya selalu keras setiap kali ia kesal, "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan tadi?!"

"Yifan─ _mereka _bisa mendengarnya!"

Mungkin Baekhyun segera menyesali apa yang ia barusan ia katakan karena Yifan langsung menarik tangannya dengan kasar menuju kamar tidur mereka berdua dan menguncinya dari dalam, "Sekarang mereka tidak akan bisa mendengarkan kita." Katanya tajam.

"Yifan, ini kewajibanku sebagai─"

"Persetan dengan kewajiban!" Teriaknya tepat didepan Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki pendek itu tersentak karena baru kali ini Yifan berkata kasar padanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut itu kewajiban ketika banyak orang lain diluar sana bisa menggantikanmu?! Kau belum menjawabku tadi, kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan saat kau keluar dari kamar Yihyun 'kan? Aku bilang Chansung lebih menyukaimu dibandingku, kau tahu apa maksudnya? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan semalam tanpamu, Baek, dia masih kecil dan dia sangat membutuhkanmu tapi kau... tapi kau malah... Kau... kau sangat egois, kau tahu itu?" Yifan menggeram frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Yifan seperti ini dan ia harus menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Bibir bawahnya gemetar dan ia tidak harus berkata apa lagi karena saat ini apapun yang ia katakan pada Yifan, ia akan memotongnya lalu kembali menyalahkan semua yang Baekhyun katakan.

Lima detik tanpa bicara apapun terasa sangat lama bagi mereka berdua jadi Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Maaf, kalau bisa aku memang ingin menolak tanggung jawab itu tapi..." Bersamaan dengan ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu air matanya ikut tumpah begitu saja. Baekhyun merasa malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah orang yang ada didepannya ini bukan Yifan yang ia kenal.

Yifan yang tidak tega segera merengkuh tubuh kecil nan rapuh itu. Yifan memang bukan pria kasar tapi kejadian dimasa lalunya dimana ia pernah ikut berperang dalam Perang Korea membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tidak suka dengan kata 'perang'. Dan apa yang Baekhyun katakan diatas meja makan tadi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Karena saat itu juga ribuan bayangan apa yang akan terjadi apabila Baekhyun tidak kembali dari medan perang masuk ke kepala pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya bisa sesenggukan didalam pelukan pria tinggi berambut hitam itu.

"Rasanya seperti 7 tahun silam saat aku bilang padamu aku akan bergabung dalam Perang Korea dan saat mereka menjemputku kau bilang, akhirnya, kalau kau sedang mengandung Yihyun." Yifan menghela nafas, "Itu... itu benar-benar membunuhku dari dalam. Saat itu berpikir kalau saja aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersamamu. Kalau saja kau mengatakan hal itu jauh sebelum aku pergi─"

"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun, Yifan-ah. Kau akan tetap pergi, apapun yang terjadi." Potong Baekhyun.

Yifan menarik tubuhnya lalu memandang mata sendu yang basah karena air mata itu, "Tapi paling tidak bila aku mati di medan perang dulu, aku bisa menitipkan banyak hal padamu. Termasuk bila ternyata kau harus membesarkan Yihyun sendirian," Hati Yifan merasa sakit mengingat kembali kejadian 7 tahun lalu, "Aku menangis saat mereka membawaku pergi, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, bahkan satu detik pun. Dan disaat bersamaan, aku bersumpah aku akan kembali dan berkumpul bersama kalian. Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan anggota tubuhku."

Baekhyun kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yifan dan menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya ke dada bidang pria itu sambil membasahi kemeja , "Berhenti membuatku menangis," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Setelah itu keduanya tidak bertukar kata lagi. Yifan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun sambil menuntunnya ke atas tempat tidur dan terus mengusap surai cokelat milik pria kecil itu sampai mereka berdua tertidur. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang tertidur duluan dan Yifan yang memandangi wajah cantiknya, merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan 7 tahun silam hingga ia juga menutup matanya karena kelelahan.

\

Tersisa satu minggu sebelum kepergian Baekhyun dan inilah satu bulan tercepat yang pernah Yifan rasakan. Berbagai berita mengerikan yang mereka lihat di tv monokrom mereka tentang perkembangan perang vietnam membuat Yifan merasa paranoid.

"Kalau saja Korea tidak perlu berutang budi pada Amerika," bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang berpelukan diatas tempat tidur. Hanya memandang langit-langit kamar sambil merasakan detak jantung masing-masing.

"Kalau saja tidak pernah ada kata perang," balas Baekhyun singkat, matanya masih menatap langit-langit, "Yifan?" Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hm?"

"Kalau... kalau, ini hanya misalnya, aku tidak kembali─"

Yifan langsung bangkit dan menahan badannya menggunakan siku, matanya menatap tidak suka pada Baekhyun, " Wu Baekhyun, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini 'kan? Kau akan kembali, kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"Yifan, ini serius."

"Aku juga serius, Baek. Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu. Aku kembali pulang. Dan sekarang kau juga harus menepati janjimu. Bukan hanya untukku, tapi untuk Yihyun dan Chansung." Yifan meraih wajah Baekhyun, "Aku akan _mati_ kalau kau tak kembali."

Kedua mata sendu itu beradu dengan mata Yifan, "Tentu saja aku akan pulang, Yifan. Untuk kalian. Tapi kalian juga harus berjanji padaku untuk menungguku."

Yifan tersenyum tipis tapi wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesedihan, "Ya, sayang," Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. Laki-laki kecil yang mengerti apa maksud suaminya hanya menutup mata. Menunggu sampai bibir yang terasa familiar itu mendarat di bibirnya. Tangan Baekhyun juga bergerak keatas, ikut menangkup kedua rahang milik Yifan.

Masing-masing bisa merasakan ciuman mereka seakan terasa 'putus asa'. Rasanya seperti berciuman ketika mereka berpisah di ambang pintu rumah mereka 7 tahun lalu. Empat tahun yang terasa sangat lama bagi mereka berdua untuk berpisah walaupun berada dalam satu negara, empat tahun yang harus Baekhyun habiskan untuk memperjuangkan kandungannya juga melahirkannya tanpa kehadiran sang ayah dari anak itu.

Yifan kembali mengingat kenangan itu, disaat ia pulang kepada keluarganya dengan tambahan 2 luka tembak di dada, seorang anak kecil yang memiliki mata Baekhyun dan bibir seperti miliknya menatapnya dengan heran sambil bertanya pada Baekhyun, "_Umma, siapa ahjussi ini?_"

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya karena kembali mengingat dimana ia langsung berlutut sambil menangis dan membuat Yihyun yang masih berumur 3 tahun kebingungan.

"Yi-yifan..." Baekhyun mendesah dan menarik tubuhnya, berusaha mencari udara.

Yifan sendiri menjelajahinya lekuk leher Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sambil menggigit-gigit kecil kulit beraroma mawar itu.

"Baekhyun... kenapa kau sangat sempurna?" Bisik Yifan di telinga Baekhyun, ia sengaja menempelkan bibirnya ke permukaan kulit bagian itu karena ia _sangat tahu_ Baekhyun sangat sensitif disana.

Yifan kembali menarik tubuhnya, kali ini untuk melepaskan kemejanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yifan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya diam disana sambil memperhatikan perut suaminya yang berotot tapi tidak berlebihan dan bekas luka tembak yang ada didadanya. Setelah membuang kemeja polos itu entah kemana, Yifan kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun. Tangan lentik laki-laki berambut cokelat itu meraba kulit bekas lukanya yang sedikit berbeda dengan permukaan kulit yang berada disekitar bekas luka itu.

"Kenapa?" Suara bass Yifan yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terkejut, "Kenapa kau selalu menyentuh bekas lukaku?"

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun ketika menyadari bahwa Yifan tahu kebiasaan anehnya ini, dan sekarang ketika ia menanyakan alasannya sangat tidak lucu kalau Baekhyun sampai menjawab jika bekas luka itu seksi.

Alih-alih menjawab Baekhyun hanya membuang wajahnya. Yifan yang tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kesal hanya tersenyum dan membuka seluruh pakaian Baekhyun. Lalu mengambil _lotion_ milik Baekhyun dan menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangan. Dengan hati-hati ia mempersiapkan Baekhyun, gerakannya sangat lembut dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak sabar

Selagi Yifan mempersiapkan dirinya, Baekhyun terus memandang langit-langit. Berbagai kenangan tentang apa saja yang sudah ia lalui selama ini kembali mengalir dikepalanya. Ia takut, tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun masuk kedalam medan perang dan kemungkinan ia kembali sebenarnya sangat kecil tapi ia tidak berani memberitahu Yifan. Karena Baekhyun tahu, bila ia memang harus mati dalam perang itu paling tidak sekarang dan satu minggu kedepan ia harus membuat Yifan menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia. Bahkan dihari kepergiannya.

"Ah!" Pikirannya terputus ketika jari panjang Yifan menumbuk jaringan lunak didalam tubuhya, "Yifan..." Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan ia hanya bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah diatas seprai putihnya yang lembut, yang tentu saja bagi Yifan itu terlihat sangat seksi.

"Baek, aku mulai sekarang." Yifan memandang laki-laki mungil yang ada dibawahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mendesah tertahan ketika Yifan langsung melakukan _nya_.

Yifan memang pria keras tapi ia bukan pria kasar. Dan itu dapat ia buktikan ketika ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat halus dan hati-hati, juga memastikan pria kecil itu mendapatkan kenikmatan dan perhatian darinya.

Tapi jika saja Yifan lebih teliti ketika memandang Baekhyun, mungkin saja ia bisa melihat air mata yang hampir tumpah di matanya.

\

Tubuh yang lengket, selimut yang berantakan, dan kaki yang saling bertautan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman jika ia harus tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi ini mungkin memang kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melihat wajah Yifan yang sangat tenang ketika tertidur setelah seks yang benar-benar, bisa dibilang, hebat.

Ditengah ronde kedua air mata yang berusaha ia simpan akhirnya jatuh juga tapi Yifan tidak mengomentari itu jadi Baekhyun pikir mungkin pria itu mengira bahwa air mata itu adalah air mata yang ia keluarkan karena rasa nikmat.

Padahal kalau saja Yifan bisa membaca pikirannya, sebenarnya itu adalah air mata karena Baekhyun sadar, ia hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya. Dan kalau pun Baekhyun bisa kembali pulang untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya, entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk itu. Ia sangat takut tidak bisa melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh.

Dengan hati-hati, ia meraba wajah Yifan yang merona lalu mengecup pipinya pelan. Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yifan, sekedar merasakan rasa aman yang selalu ia rasakan jika bersama pria baik hati itu. Karena mungkin, sekali mungkin, ini adalah kali terakhirnya ia bisa sedekat ini bersama Yifan.

Bersamaan dengan itu ia menutup matanya, berusaha tidur dan berharap keesokan harinya saat ia bangun tidak ada lagi kata perang.

\

- to be continued

comment pls? :] author mau apa yang kurang :}


End file.
